Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the formation of integrated structures and circuits on semi-conductor substrates and more particularly to the formation of FET structures and circuits. In even more particular aspects, this invention relates to formation of CMOS FET structures and circuits on semi-conductor substrates and especially to pillar CMOS technology which utilizes both vertical and horizontal surfaces on which to form FET devices.